a cherry blossoms fire ookami
by Laylagirl111
Summary: sabo, luffy and ace are at marineford with ace at the execution stand with swords at his neck next thing they all know bright lights and different forms later 'luffy ace,i dont think we're in the grand line any more"


A Cherry Blossoms Fire Ookami

pairing: Ace/Saku

summary:Ace was about to be executed when three things happend brothers saved him 2.a strange man appeared in front of the three brothers and turned into wolf pups were sent to a strange world and now a pink-haired ninja is taking care of them heh what could go wrong? "Luffy, Sabo...i dont think we're in the grandline anymore"

notes:yes sabo met them early and ace and sabo are in luffys crew sakura will be adhd bi-polar and im not really good at fight scenes so bare with me and diggy diggy hole is a real song and its really catchy and sakuras elements are gonna be water and fire

lets get to it

disclaimer -_- nnnooope dont own shit

* * *

"NOOOOO! ACE!" was all Ace heard from his brothers crew all he remembered was helping Luffy and Sabo save Keimi from being auctioned as a slave by a stupid dumb-ass of a celestial dragon and then next thing he knew he was at the execution stand with the swords at his neck.

As the swords were falling,they suddenly was shocked to see a strange hooded figure with his arm outstreched the man did weird handsigns and muttered something incoherent and all of a sudden there was a bright light,blinding everyone and for the brothers,  
it went dark.  
When they woke up Ace and Sabo had noticed something was wrong while Luffy was chasing his tail that he noticed(i dont know it seemed Luffy'ish) so while Luffy's trying to catch his newly found tail, Ace and Sabo were wide eyed because they noticed a few things:one they were short as eff two their sense of smell was heightened three they were in a new place and 4. "ok last time i checked,LUFFY DIDNT HAVE AN EFFIN TAIL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" so Ace and Sabo took Luffy and ran to the nearest stream and looked at their reflections and almost yelled,because what they saw wasnt of three human brothers,oh no,  
the image they saw was of wolf pups and they looked a lil something like this:

luffy-black with red-tipped tail and ears still has 'X' scared on his chest and still has strawhat miniature sized

Sabo-black with blue hexagon circles on fur with blue paws still has scar over left eye and still has his hat and goggles miniature sized

Ace-black with red and orange flames patterned on fur,silver paws and silver-tipped tail still has cow-boy hat miniature sized with a cresent moon necklace and on all of their hats it had their names

they left the stream in hopes of finding a town or just found a cave and decided to rest there the night,but when they fell asleep sleeping gas filled the area and a dark figure came out and picked them up and walked back to their base and put the trio in cages.

with Sakura

I was just sleeping soundly in my wonderful dreamland. Tsunade had given me the day off and i'ma live it up ,ya know, heres my list for today:  
sleep in take a long,hot bubbly bath clean up my house get some dangos get some more dangos go for a walk visit the pet center walk to the feild with the Sakura trees avoid my teammates go home and relax but for right now im just gonna sleep.

~~~~~~~~~wubwubwubwub Saku dreamland wubwubwubwubwub~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was sitting at the beach in her swimsuit:  
the top: red black and white plaid comes around the back below mid back with a silver hoop above boobs tieing around the neck shows some of the back with a black string around the upper back bottoms:just plain black boy shorts with little tie strings that have silver beads (its an actual bathing suit i own but its blue black and white its really cute)  
sipping her margarita with a little umbrella the waves were crashing her teamates werent annoying her and all was calm...uuuntil dreamland naruto opened his mouth..and yelled "SAKURA-CHAN,WE HAVE A MISSION!"

back to reality

i opened one eye glaring at the human alarm clock "i was told i had the day off" i said getting up holding my pillow menacingly as he cower in fear,"so what i want to know who told you IT WAS OK TO WAKE ME UP!" "b-b-but its a-a mission t-to find sasuke" i calmed down as he said that, Naruto continued seriously "we found Orochimaru's base meaning-" "we found sasuke" i cut him off "ok now get out i need to get dressed" naruto left.

my outfit consisted of a red shirt with the sleeves at my elbow and white circles on my upper arm just under my shoulder and a hood at the back and the shirt had a zipper i had a plain black tanktop on underneath and black shorts with a turquoise belt that had a silver cresent moon forshoes i had knee high boots with a long white stripe going up and red laces the boots also had a red heel ( just think of converse) and i also had a blue bag in the shape of a paw print the pad and nails of the paw were orange and the pack itself was blue with an 'H' charm, naruto got it for me on my birthday and its so cute i put my hair up in a partial pony-tail then put all of my hair,including the partial,up in another pony-tail and put it up in a bun and to top it off i had a scarlet bow with black polka-dots and a skullette ( female non-scary skull:D)  
and with that i met up with Naruto and we ran to the Hokage tower and received our mission.

with Luffy, Ace and Sabo

when they woke up they noticed they werent in the cave anymore in fact they were in an underground decided to 'sleep' all day,until a man came to the cage and said "i know your awake quit playing". The man had silver hair that was in a pony-tail and glasses (guess who~?) "ok doggies your our new lab rats,the last ones die from too much experimentation but we'll try to not kill you guys ok." the brothers were horrified and were backing away from the crazy psycho. "OK now lets begin with the stero-" he was cut off by a subordinate "Kabuto-sama there are three intruders they seem to be Sasuke-sama's teammates Orochimaru sent me to tell you that we're moving bases" the man now known as kabuto started cursing "god damn it all!" he gave an aggravated sigh "lets go" the subordinate simply followed.

with naruto sakura kakashi sai and yamato

sai just got the report from his ink mice where sasuke was,when sakura heard a whine not a human whine but an animal and she decide to investigate kakashi following in case she ran into orochimaru or kabuto and what they found horrified sakura she ran to the cage and looked were three wolf pups and they looked terrified she looked to kakashi "im bringin them with me " she told kakashi he replyed in understanding "ok lets get them out of here before they come back for them we'll meet up with naruto in a minuet" sakura nodded turned back to the cage,ripped it open and tryed to get them out "come on out little guys we wont hurt ya'll,he'll be back soon and i wont leave ya here so come on" she spoke softly so as to not spook them and carfully one by one the three wolves came out and she picked them up carfully and turned to kakashi and spoke " lets go find naruto he'll need some backup " kakashi nodded in reply and they were off to find their blond-haired friend.  
When they found Naruto they saw sasuke there as well he looked at them before looking to the pups,sakura noticed she hid them from sight after the confrontation the group went back to konoha to report and sakura gave the wolves,male she found out ,a check up to see if they had been expeirimented on before she got there and to her joy they hadn't.

with Luffy,Ace and Sabo, Aces pov

we were about to be experimented on by a freaking phycho when he was told to 'move bases'  
and left us in the cage a few minuets later two people came in a girl with pink hair and a guy with silver spiky thought they were going to take us with that Kabuto guy but instead the girl decided to take us with her .Then surprisingly she tore the cage open and spoke softly which made her seem all that much more trusting she said 'come on out little guys we wont hurt ya'll,he'll be back soon and i wont leave ya here so come on' i could tell by the look in her eyes she was trust worthy so i slowly came foreward as did Sabo and Luffy although luffy kinda just ran and hopped in her back pack. She carried me and Sabo and we all met up with a blond haired version...OF LUFFY WE'RE DOOMED' nah im just kiddin on our way to the destination the blond guy,now known as naruto, got bored while we were walking so he started buggin sakura about something and she said 'just sing diggy diggy hole' aaaand so he did except for he stunk so bad it causing us human-turned-wolves to wince. Sakura seemed to notice as she hugged us to her cusiony chest i burried my head in between her boobs cuz now i have a headache. the song however went as such:

Brothers of the mine rejoice!  
Swing, swing, swing with me Raise your pick and raise your voice!  
Sing, sing, sing with me Down and down into the deep Who knows what we'll find beneath?  
Diamonds, rubies, gold and more Hidden in the mountain store

Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron, steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on brothers sing with me!

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy dig-" naruto was cut off by two voises screaming " SHUT UP YOU SUCK AND IT HURTS!"

the looks we got from the group were of surprise hmm now that it think back on it we were too scared to talk and wolves DON'T talk welp we done effed up and yes i said scared we're wolves for chocolates sake,we are in bodies we dont know how to really fight in these bodies yet, so we're pretty much as defenceless as a baby.  
" holy crap are you guys ok " said Sakura after the initial shock. "yea 'cept my ears are in pain. " i said in pain " its okay ill heal your ears "  
Sakura said " thanks but how come you guys arent suprised that we can talk? is it normal here or something?" "yes it is we have summons that can talk. and from your expression it seems its not normal where you three are from. " kakashi said " it isnt really." sabo said "mah mah chopper can talk and hes a reindeer." luffy said. Naruto's eyes gleemed as he said "AWESOME ! SAKURA-CHAN CAN I KEEP ONE!?" me and sabo looked at him in horror, luffy was doing what luffy does witha tail, aka he was chasing his tail, we screamed " NOOO!" and we hid behind sakura. and luffy was still chasing his tail.

normal pov

ace and sabo just looked terrified at the idea of being in the same place as naruto luffy would be ok but they would not survive. So sakura took them in her arms and said " im going to see tsunade about me keeping them seeya." and she walked away. Naruto was sulking as he was insulted by dogs (lol)" i dont sound that bad ,do i?"he asked as he turned to where his sensei was SUPPOST to be only to find a poof of smoke in the space he once took up.

with sakura sakura pov

I was walking to the pet store for collars cuz as you might have guessed i can keep them. squeeel i'm so excited. as i walked in i headed to the isle for collars and had them choose what collar they were okay with. they chose a blue collar with little gadgets and gears on it for sabo, a red collar with meat sticks for luffy and another red collar but with fire all around it foe ace. satisfied we went to the toy isle and got alot of toys for them which included their picks like a wrench, a leg of meat and a high bouncing red ball I got several bones and didnt bother with dog food as I would just give them raw meat at home. I payed for everything and left to my home.

NORMAL POV

she walked up to the door opened it and said to the trio behind her, "welcome to your new home." they ran amok to check their new home out and came back to three bowls of meat, each bowl with their names on looked for their pink haired owner and found her asleep on her couch. He went back to the bowls and ate his share before luffy could, and curled up next to Sakura, behind her knees. Luffy curled up on her head and Ace on her chest( by now you had seen my apparent favoritism)


End file.
